mobsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Guide How to Obtain Bounty Kills At Any Level
or as I call it, "The Quest" (collecting one bounty kill) right ---- 1. Actively work on bounty kills specifically at levels 1, 3, 5, 12, 20, 30, 45 or 65 (more levels may be added as more locations become available). 2. Assign your stat points or purchase properties (see property enhancements) in such a way as to get your Health level up to at least 200 (preferably 300 or more). 3. Assign your stat points or purchase properties (see property enhancements) in such a way as to get your Stamina to at least 15 (preferably 20 or more). 4. Using Favor Points - purchase one Limited Edition item that will give a strong Attack bonus. One such example is the Shovel that gives 7 percent chance of critical hits in fights. The goal here is to either have something that the majority of players don't have or something that will give you an edge when fighting another player. (Not mandatory but very much preferred if possible). It's not absolutely required to be successful using this method but it sure makes it a ton easier. 5. Do not attempt to work on bounty kills outside of the levels indicated. The reason for this will be explained later in this article. 6. Do not work off of the hit list! At the risk of repeating myself, DON'T work off the hit list! Don't even look at it. You don't need it, and it will only serve to frustrate you, as trying to use the hit list places you in a pool with over four million other players all tossing the same bottle into the air and all shooting at it at the same time. Like the lottery, there's only one winner and the odds are probably better on winning the lotto than claiming a bounty on the hit list (or at least it sure seems that way). 7. Work off the Attack List. Yes, the ATTACK LIST. As soon as you've reached one of the levels shown above, go to the city that has the same entrance requirement as your level. For example, as soon as you hit level 20, head on over to Jersey City (which has a level 20 entrance requirement). 8. Once you have your stats aligned as mentioned above, (Health 200+, Stamina 15+) make sure you are at max health. If you need to heal up, do so before beginning your quest. Make sure that you've healed up all the way and that you have a red HEAL BUTTON available to you. Use a First Aid Kit if necessary to max out your health, while leaving the Heal Button available for use later on. 9. Go to the attack list and scroll down it looking for any player who has the "Loses Often" Fight Record. DON'T CLICK ON THE RED ATTACK BUTTON. Instead, click on their name and look at their stats. Make sure that they have less than 510 fight wins. If they have more than 510 wins, go back to the attack list and look for someone else. If you don't see anyone on the list with the "Loses Often" status, try clicking on the refresh button just under the top page banner or look for players that show as "Breaking Even". The goal here is to only attack players with wins of 510 or less. Once you've located a target with less than 510 wins, quickly scan their equipment to verify that they didn't recently become equipment wealthy (possibly by using Grandpa's credit card). 10. If it looks like they aren't decked to the hilt with equipment, (easiest way to tell is look for Limited Edition items such as the Mother of All Monster Cars etc.) click on your BANK button and withdraw $5,000 from your bank. This will be used later. 11. Time is of the essence for the actions outlined from here on. Be sure to read over the directions thoroughly and have them clear in your mind. You'll need to complete each action, one right after the other in quick succession. 12. While on the target's profile page, click on the red Attack button. If your attack was successful, continue repeatedly attacking them until you get the notice "So and so has been hospitalized". Here's an IMPORTANT NOTE! Any time you see a notification being sent to the target, click on the word "Undo" (it will change to undone). At this stage of the fight you do not want to notify the enemy that you are working on them. Doing so would give them an opportunity to re-heal or retaliate against you during the fight. 13. If at any time during the fight your health reaches a minimal health level, you won't be able to attack until you've healed some. Use your red HEAL BUTTON to heal yourself. You shouldn't attempt to use a First Aid Kit or any other loot item to replenish your health stats at this stage of the game, as this will require you to navigate away from the target's page to reach your loot page and you most likely won't be able to find your target again (they most likely will have dropped off the attack page). Once you've healed your character using your red HEAL BUTTON, you can resume your attacks against the targeted opponent. If you don't have a way to quickly heal, then you most likely will want to call off this attempt as your target will be healing at the same (or faster) rate than you and the effort will just prove fruitless. This sometimes happens when the opponent you've chosen has a ton more health stat points than you have. 14. Once you've hospitalized the target, quickly click on the red "Add to Hit List" button on the target's profile page. 15. You'll get a pop-up box, which says that it will cost you $5,000 to place a bounty on your target. Click "ACCEPT" and immediately click the red "ATTACK" button on their profile page. 16. You'll almost always get a "This target is involved in a fight, don't try to jump in" message. Don't worry; the game takes a second to disengage from your previous attack/bounty placement. Just be sure to immediately clear the error message and quickly click the red "Attack" button again (as fast as possible). 17. One of two possible actions will occur. Either you will get the coveted "You've iced your target" message Tell the world, OR you'll get another chance to attack the target. If you get another chance to attack, then attack again as fast as you can. Time is of the essence here as well, because once you fail to ice your target on the first strike, the target's name will pop up on the Hit List for those four million hungry fishes we spoke about earlier. If that occurs you most likely will lose out on getting this particular bounty. 18. Never fear, if you happen to lose out for whatever reason, look at the bright side. You will have only lost $5,000 to another player who's probably been refreshing their hit list page for over an hour and their fingers are probably almost numb. You'll be able to see who stole your bounty kill by looking at your combat news feed. Take a moment to click on the winner's name link and drop them a congratulatory message for getting your gold. They'll be glad you stroked their ego and it will give you something to do while you prepare yourself for your next attempt. 19. Nineteen times out of twenty you'll ice your target and you'll add one more bounty kill to the notches on your belt. 20. Now for some explanation. Most folks never like to blindly follow directions without knowing why. The way the hit list works, is that you can see targets that are initially placed at your location on the hit list, that are AT your level or several levels lower than your avatar. To try and make sense of this, let's use an example. If you are level 35 and are located in Las Vegas you will only be able to see targets that are level 30-35. That means that you'll add extra players who can see the same target you see, for each level above 30 who are sitting in Vegas watching the hit list. Let's say we have 10 players for each level 30-35 all watching the hit list. As a level 30, you'll be competing with 9 other folks. At level 31 you'll be competing with 19 other folks, at level 32 you'll be competing with 29 other folks and if you were level 35 you'd be competing with 49 other folks. Your odds of beating 9 players are a whole lot greater than if you were trying to claim a bounty against 49 other players. Hopefully this will make sense why it's important to work on your bounty kills specifically at the levels mentioned above and only at the locations that correspond with those levels. Thanks goes out to Annasi for pointing out that players with 510 or less wins will have a bounty cost of $500 (instead of the 500 originally was posted). ---- Category:Browse Category:Strategy